


That's Not My Name

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy!Aleister, Dirty Talk, F/M, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: Prompt: “ Hey! Can You Please Do A Smut Where Reader Accidentally Calls Aleister Black Daddy And He Gets Turned On? Thank You”





	That's Not My Name

“Keep ‘em strong. Good.” Aleister continued to brace himself as you kicked the padding around his torso. Although you were already flushed from the workout, more blood rushed to your face under the praise. “One more set, then we’ll move on.”

You laughed with a puff. “What if I don’t want to, Daddy?”

A dark glow filled his eyes as you froze.

“What was that?”

Licking your lips, you repeated, “what if I don’t want to, b-baby?”

“Hmm.” His head cocked to one side, then he squared up. “One more set.”

You put your nervous energy into it. Aleister seemed to have let the moment pass. You breathed a sigh of relief before following him to the empty ring. Today’s main mission was to help you with your take-downs. For the most part, he continued to praise you. Goosebumps raised on your skin when he whispered it in your ear. But then you were struggling. No matter what you tried, your limbs would not cooperate.

“Having trouble?” he asked calmly.

Meekly, you looked up at him from the mat. “A little.”

Kneeling next to you, he gently entwined his arms and legs in the proper positions. The slow movements gave you time to absorb what you were seeing. Then, quick as a breath, he locked you into place.

“Aleister?”

“That’s not my name.”

You struggled, but there was nowhere to move. “I’m sorry. You weren’t supposed to hear that.”

“But I did, Baby Girl.” His grip loosened as a delicious shiver ran down your spine. “Is it something you want to call me?” He titled to look at your face, noting you couldn’t meet his eyes. “This hold is a strong one. We can sit here all day if that’s what it takes to discuss this.”

It took a moment for your thoughts to congeal. It was hard to think with his thigh trapped between yours. You gasped as he tightened his hold again, putting more pressure on your sex.

“Answer?”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes… Daddy.”

He leaned close to your ear, his warm breath first fanning over the sweet spot on your neck. “Good Girl.”

Once he released you, training continued like normal. You were now able to trap him in the same way he’d held you, and he was impressed with your progress. Flips. Kicks. Punches. By the end of the session, you knew how to sidestep and take advantage of them all.

Aleister grunted as you flipped him onto his back. Half a second later, you’d switched positions. Breathing heavily and shining with sweat, he pinned your wrists above your head.

Weakly, you struggled. “You’re evil.”

Smirking, he dipped his head to catch your lips. He didn’t stop kissing you until you were breathless.

“Well… not entirely.”

“Oh, but I’m not done with you, Baby Girl.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still working my way out a writing hiatus, so it’s a little short. And I’m still trying build back up to writing smut. Thank you for being patient. Please let me know how you liked this drabble with kudos and comments!


End file.
